Coffee
Coffee was an Earth beverage made from the roasted bean-like seeds of several types of coffee plants. There were also a number of comparable beverages from other planets that were also considered to be "coffee". Basic Earth coffee was generally served hot and was a deep brown in color, though it could be modified in countless ways – served frozen or cold, with cream, sugar, or any number of flavorings. It usually contained significant quantities of the stimulant caffeine, and was used by many for these properties, especially in the morning. History 20th century In 1986, Doctor Nichols had used a coffeemaker to make coffee in his office. The coffeepot was nearly half full with the beverage. ( ) In 2000, Henry Janeway offered Shannon O'Donnel decaf, expecting her to be disappointed, but she accepted it graciously. ( ) 22nd century The alien trader D'Marr, who was introduced to coffee in 2151, thought it to be "excellent". Upon learning this, Jonathan Archer, who was bartering with D'Marr, offered to have wrap him up ten kilograms of coffee in exchange for the location of a shipwreck. ( ) The next year, Sub-Commander T'Pol took coffee, in a thermos, to Captain Archer's quarters aboard , in an effort to rouse him from the mind-altering effects of a specific kind of radiation from a trinary star system. After washing Archer fully clothed in a shower stall, T'Pol poured some of the coffee into the cup from the top of the thermos and helped him drink it. Once he tasted the beverage, a slightly disgusted Archer formed the opinion it was "lousy coffee," though he continued to drink it nonetheless. ( ) }} While Arkonian pilot Zho'Kaan was trying to rouse Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker in 2152, Tucker groggily noted, "I'm no good until I've had my coffee." ( ) When a group of Vulcan physicians came to Enterprise during an Interspecies Medical Exchange conference later that year, Captain Archer commented to Sub-Commander T'Pol, "You can bet they're not coming up for coffee and doughnuts." ( ) In January 2153, Rianna Mayweather at one point poured herself a mug of coffee in the mess hall aboard the freighter , while there with Travis Mayweather, and proceeded to drink it. ( ) In the Arctic Circle later that year, coffee was in a thermos that was delivered by a researcher to Doctor Moninger, who commented it was "just what the doctor ordered." Once the researcher left, Moninger began to pour some himself a cup of coffee. However, he accidentally spilled it on the ground. ( ) Jonathan Archer ordered coffee with cream from the drink dispenser in the mess hall while waiting to find the transport Arctic One, which had been assimilated by the Borg. ( ) Jonathan Archer was drinking coffee from a mug at the desk in his ready room when his pet beagle Porthos became agitated. Moments later, a spatial anomaly thrust the mug into the air. The coffee spilled out of the mug but became suspended in air, seemingly frozen in time. Although Archer later put the mug back on his desk, he left the coffee suspended. Soon thereafter, Commander Tucker was drinking a cup of coffee, alone in Enterprise s mess hall, when Lieutenant Malcolm Reed visited. ( ) Later in 2153, when Jonathan Archer entered a saloon in North Star, a bartender offered him some coffee "on the house", which Archer accepted and drank. He subsequently requested more coffee. This request diffused a high-tension incident involving Deputy Bennings and two cowboy companions bullying a Skagaran named Draysik, who helped out in the saloon and from whom Archer requested the coffee. After Sheriff MacReady entered the establishment and inquired into Archer's intentions, MacReady persuaded Archer that the climate was too hot for coffee, so Archer exited the saloon. ( ) When Lieutenant Talas was assigned to assist Malcolm Reed with repairs to Enterprise, she found him drinking coffee in the mess hall. ( ) In 2154, Captain Archer ordered coffee from the drink dispenser in Enterprise s mess hall, shortly prior to chatting with Dr. Phlox there. ( ) 23rd century In an illusion created by the Talosians in 2254, Vina asked Christopher Pike if he wanted coffee while she was preparing for them to have a picnic in what was apparently parkland near Pike's hometown of Mojave. Vina told Pike the coffee was in a thermos that was hooked to a saddle. Though Pike fetched the thermos, he and Vina actually drank none of the coffee before their illusory surroundings changed. ( ) When helmsman Lee Kelso visited Gary Mitchell in the sickbay of the in 2265, Kelso did so during a coffee break. ( ) Some junior officers aboard the USS Enterprise had a low opinion of the ship's coffee in 2267. When Charlene Masters offered coffee to her colleague, he joked, "Is that an order, lieutenant?" Yeoman Rand's brew, which she phaser-heated after the galley lost power, was more welcome on the bridge in a time of crisis. ( ) When Hikaru Sulu and his landing party were stranded on the freezing surface of planet Alfa 177, he asked that the Enterprise lower down a pot of hot coffee on a long rope. ( ) Captain James T. Kirk sometimes enjoyed coffee, but in 2268, he was dismayed when tribbles that had infested the Enterprise got into his chicken sandwich and coffee that he had ordered from a food synthesizer. ( ; ) The Scalosian delivered an agent in a cup of coffee that accelerated James T. Kirk into the Scalosian time frame. ( ) Some believed coffee was capable of curing drunkenness or a hangover, as Dr. Leonard McCoy indicated in 2293; following an unsettling dinner with Klingon chancellor Gorkon on the in that year, McCoy planned to find himself a pot of black coffee. ( ) 24th century In 2367, Miles O'Brien had been drinking too much coffee and was trying to cut back. ( ) In 2368, Cadet Wesley Crusher invited Robin Lefler over to his quarters for a cup of coffee; she joined him for dinner instead. ( ) While Jean-Luc Picard was most known for being fond of Earl Grey tea, his preferred breakfast menu, often shared with Beverly Crusher, was coffee and a croissant. ( ) He also enjoyed a French-press coffee and sandwich on route for a medical procedure at Starbase 515. ( ) In 2369, after Commander Benjamin Sisko ordered coffee from a replicator on ops, he yelled at Chief Miles O'Brien, having thought that the chief had repaired the replicator. Later, O'Brien ordered a "Hot coffee, black, double sweet," and was surprised about the good coffee. ( ) While discussing the crew evaluation in 2370 in Ten Forward, a tired Commander Riker ordered two coffees from , a waiter, for himself and Counselor Troi. ( ) Miles O'Brien preferred a Jamaican coffee blend, double strong, double sweet. ( ) Keiko O'Brien believed he never drank coffee in the afternoon; this formed the basis for Miles' and Julian Bashir's rescue from T'Lani III, only after which did Miles tell his wife that he drank coffee in the afternoon all the time. ( ) Kira Nerys also sometimes enjoyed coffee. She held a personal philosophy that coffee should be a little too hot to drink right away, as it being so slowed down the experience and gave you time to savor the taste. ( ) In 2372, Constable Odo had a conversation with Garak in the Replimat, explaining how he could simulate sharing the dining experience with others (despite not needing food) by "creating" food with his own body and reabsorbing it through a mimicking of eating or drinking, reproducing more if need be. In demonstration, he morphed part of his body into a cup of coffee. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Julian Bashir joked that Jadzia Dax was addicted to coffee. ( ) In 2373, when Rom ordered eggs over easy, bacon and corned beef hash for breakfast, Quark sarcastically suggested that orange juice and coffee would be next, and Rom thought this was a nice idea. ( ) Captain Kathryn Janeway was well known for her addiction to black coffee (with no milk or sugar). She consistently had a cup first thing in the morning, sometimes in lieu of breakfast ( ), and often refused to start the day without it. One stressful day in 2374, she had her fourth cup before the morning was over, and doubted it would be her last. ( ) Very rarely, sometimes she also enjoyed coffee with cream. ( ) She once attempted to give it up, without success. ( ) She also occasionally enjoyed what appeared to be espresso. ( ) By 2377, Neelix was intimately familiar with her standing order, "Coffee, black," as she had not changed it in seven years. ( ) In an alternate future, Admiral Janeway gave up coffee after she returned to the Alpha Quadrant, though she quickly had a relapse after traveling back in time to ''Voyager in 2378.'' ( ) Janeway's first officer, Commander Chakotay, also enjoyed coffee on occasion. ( ) Types * Espresso * "Even better than coffee substitute" * Firenut * Landras blend * Paris Delight * Paksor blend * "Quarktajino" * Raktajino (Klingon) * Vulcan mocha (Vulcan) establishes that Vulcan coffee would paralyze a Human's nervous system and atrophy the pancreas. Despite the risks, Tuvok offered to make Janeway some if she wanted him to. These lines were omitted in the final draft of the installment's teleplay.}} Iced coffee Iced coffee was coffee served over ice. Raktajino could also be prepared iced. ( ) Geordi La Forge enjoyed an iced coffee while investigating the presumed death of Aquiel Uhnari in 2369. ( ) See also * Coffeemaker * Coffee percolator * Coffee shop Appendices Additional References * * ** ** ** Background information In the final draft script of , Uhura was referred to as "toying with a cup of coffee" during a private discussion between herself and Spock, on the 's bridge. No such cup of coffee appears in the final version of that scene, however. In ultimately omitted dialogue from the final draft script of , Kirk told Yeoman Janice Rand, during a briefing, that he and his fellow senior officers "could use some coffee," so Rand left the group with the intention of complying with the request. In the final version of the scene, not only is there no such reference to coffee but Rand seems to disappear midway through the scene, her sudden absence left unexplained. In the final draft script of , poured himself a cup of coffee and offered Kirk some coffee, before Stone began questioning Kirk in Stone's office at Starbase 11. Kirk declined the coffee, eager to start the inquisition. This scene wasn't included in the episode's revised final draft script, nor is in the final version of the installment. A deleted scene from revealed that Beverly Crusher was fond of a type of coffee known as a macchiato. In a deleted scene from , Ensign DeSeve tried to request coffee from a replicator but could only remember the name for it as Vorcha'ak. According to collector and archivist Penny Juday, the specific mugs used on Deep Space Nine for coffee and raktajino were fabricated by a local fabricator and the art department used specific colors on the series. The red/burgundy ones were used at Quark's, the green ones in Ops, and the light blue ones in the Replimat. ("Secrets of Quark's Bar", DS9 Season 1 DVD special features) In omitted dialogue from the final draft script of , Jonathan Archer offered Keyla some coffee one night while they were at a villa Archer was staying in, on Risa. Keyla was unfamiliar with the beverage, so Archer explained, "It's an Earth drink. I'm sure they'll have something like it here." Lightly, he added, "When people first meet, it's sometimes considered... traditional to have a cup of coffee together." As Keyla didn't want to "break a tradition," Archer decided to order some coffee. When Keyla returned to Archer's villa the next day, she specifically requested "no more coffee" because she had experienced trouble sleeping. Archer apologized and remarked, "The local blend's a lot stronger than I'm used to." On May 3, 2015, the International Space Station activated the first true zero-gravity coffeemaker nicknamed the "ISSpresso." Italian Astronaut Samantha Cristoforetti sent out a picture of herself wearing a ''Deep Space Nine''/''Voyager'' command uniform without rank device while drinking the inaugural cup in the station's observation module with Janeway's quote as a caption. External links * * de:Kaffee ja:コーヒー nl:Koffie Category:Earth beverages Category:Beverages Category:Deleted and unused material in background